Doctor Snake
by Akitsufan
Summary: Dr Potter is investigating a string of women rescued from a cult that have been dosed with something strange, something that doesn't belong to the muggle's or wizard kind. As he tracks down the source of the worrisome concoction he stumbles apron a millennium old secret, propelling him and his allies into the stars. Not a Harry single handily destroys the Goa'uld empire story.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N One thing I am hesitant to repeat is the super-fast power ups that many fics with a SG1 cross have, either by Ascended Alterans, left behind Repositories of Knowledge creating an info dump with super technology, Asgard raising/ cloning harry they are cool the first few times but the OP does get boring. So pushed Harry Potter canon to finish in 1988 instead to give more time for the skills to branch out.**_

In an alley across from the Indianapolis Private Hospital, a tall figure garbed in a thick black long coat appeared with a soft pop. Ignoring the unpleasant nausea of apparition the man glanced quickly around for any observers or cameras, seeing none he tugged his coats sleeves and gave a whispered command. Slowly the woollen coat morphed into a long white doctor's coat with a small identification badge and bafflement charm to circumvent any queries towards his presence in the unlikely case that any muggleborns or magically inclined species were present.

Leaving the alley, green eyes took in the Hospital; it wasn't too impressive only eight stories tall and made of pale grey stone and liberally covered in darkened glass, a remnant of older times before the new obsession of glass and sleekness.

Drawing his mind from his musings, he quickly jogged across the congested street, ignoring the hoots coming from the stalled cars. Entering the lobby, he let himself blend into the crowd milling around the receptionist. A weak notice-me-not working from his coat, diverted most of the crowd's attention from his presence, and unconsciously manoeuvred themselves to let him pass through them unimpeded as he made his way to the information listings.

Skimming the information board listing the floors and their purposes his eyes focused on level Five, the 'Mental' Ward. Moving to the elevator the crowd again unconsciously shifted to allow him to pass unimpeded. Half running he slid into the closing elevator as the doors began to close. Listening to soft house music of the elevator the black haired wizard absently adjusted his specially crafted gloves, running fingers lightly over the intricate rune work.

A result of three years of research and study into healing. Specially woven Unicorn hairs made the body of the gloves with the runic clusters and general purpose stitching sown in Thestral hair.

Like with the speciality of Ollivander's wands for different disciplines varying with the multitude of combinations between its wood and core components, so to a similar process was in affect with the creating of the gloves.

The links with death and purity inherent in the two magical creatures provided an almost un-paralled affinity towards healing magic, while sacrificing a large portion of combat utility, requiring touch range for most spells to be cast with them.

Shoes clicked softly on the black and white laminate floor as he passed along the corridor, sparing a glance through the large glass windows for the patients restrained inside. In the fourteenth room tied down with several dozen straps, he found a petite red head. Rescued by her father when she stepped outside the cult compound she had been a member of for the first time in nearly a year.

Drawing his wand from its wrist holster, he tapped the locked door and muttered a simple unlocking charm. Sliding silently through the now open door Harry stepped into the room, oddly as he shut the door behind him the girl's eyes pierced the notice-me-not; locking her eyes with his own.

"Let me out please, I just want to go back!" She gave a pleading whine, before the hastily muttered sleeping charm pulled her into unconsciousness. The hospital room was bare, the bed and a white padded visitors chair sitting off to the side the only features of note.

Sitting half on the white hospital bed he touched the medical glove to her head, Harry focused as information streamed through his mind courtesy of nearly eighty combined diagnosis and analysis spells catalysed into the gloves runic array.

Bruising from fighting the restraints and her rescuers, slight malnutrition, abnormal brain chemistry and the small microorganism he had been looking for.

Harry grimaced slightly; the microbe was different from anything he had seen in either muggle or magical world before taking a deprogramming case as a favour a several months back. The microbe was insidious growing into key parts of the brain that dealt with emotion and logic causing a limited imperus effect in its victims.

This was the third victim he had found of the toxin, all the others he had found had been rescued and the time between him finding the microbe and the girls rescue the cult had disappeared shortly after leaving no trace for him to follow. A frustrating series of events.

A soft glance into her mind showed the expected obsessive need bordering on compulsion to return to her 'God'. The man Seth was the focal member of each rescued cultists thoughts. From her memories, he was a tall Caucasian man dressed in white robes with luxurious black hair. Oddly, his eyes themselves glowed, not all the time but often enough during emotional outburst to be noticed by Amelia and the other rescued girls.

Removing himself slowly from the sleeping girl's mind his brief probe branched and dived pulling along any information on the compounds location and outline or tangentially related. The rapid collection generating a small headache.

With a sigh he returned his wand to its wrist mount, gently tapped her forehead with a glowing gloved finger several transfiguration and healing spells swept through her brain eradicating the germ and chemical imbalances facilitating the obsessive obedience and devotion to Seth. The thought patterns would remain but the drive and compulsion would no longer prevent rational thoughts from overcoming the devotion.

Glancing down at the now sleeping girl's peaceful face Harry sighed, the cult leader was possibly a master potioneer to create an organic imperius but for what reason would his eyes glow, he was not sure. One thing he was certain of was from the victims he had examined, Seth used a golden focus. The golden focus was used in a similar manner to his own medical gloves but with the added ability to channel magic for spells not just at touch range. The lack of a traditional focus was troubling either indicated a preference not to use, an inability to use the more practical magic's, and relying on the more esoteric means like enchantment to create the golden focus, or he had something better than a wand at his disposal.

The window of opportunity to catch them at their base would close soon. Frowning at thought of the pilfered memories, he pulled an enspelled galleon from his pocket. He would need back up at least to deal with the brainwashed, but it would be awkward for their reunion to be over something like this, slumping in his seat he groaned.

"If I don't bring her in on this she will castrate me…" He muttered fingering a specially designed protean portkey. Similar in function to the DA's enspelled galleons, which linked the cosmetic, changes to the coins, these allowed their location to be shared and reached almost instantaneously via portkey.

Nodding to himself, he disappeared from the hospital room with a soft crack. Reappearing on an apartment complex rooftop several dozen blocks away from the hospital Harry pulled out the pendant again. Focussing on the surroundings, he activated the protean portkey, locking the other half's destination to the rooftop.

"Shouldn't be long," He spoke to himself, "Should draw up a map of the place while I wait,"

~O~

A puff of displaced air announced Hermione's arrival onto the roof. One of Britain's most talented potioneers produced in the last few decades. Tied back into a messy bun her bushy brown hair hung limply with two curled strands hanging loose framing her tired eyes, tired brown eyes that stared at Harry.

Quickly closing the gap between them, she pulled the wizard into a crushing hug, her voice trembling softly "I've missed you Harry,"

"Hey, hey it hasn't been that long. And don't think I would abandon you," He murmured softy, rubbing small comforting circles into her back, as she pressed a teary face into his shoulder. He noted to himself her general state of dishevel, a state she would never normally allow her appearance to become. Black robes stained with unusual colours and small burns, messy hair hung loosely.

"I know, it's just getting bad again back home, people are worried and the Ministry isn't helping," Pulling back a small smile formed on her face, as she leant back pulling herself out of Harry's one armed hug, "Rose misses her Uncle Harry,"

A sad smile crossed Harrys face at the thought of Rose, and tangentially the unpleasantness that had occurred with Ron, "And I miss her to Moine, I'll be back to see her soon."

"You better…" She gave a mock glare, "Now, what's got you calling me across the ocean at this hour?"

Harry gave her an amused glare, wordlessly he handed Hermione a small bundled pile of paper within was the information he had gathered on the imperious microbe and the underground facility details he had extracted from Amelia's mind.

"It's a nice map granted but…" She spoke giving him a look, her gaze skimmed over the details, nodding to herself before coming to a conclusion on why he had wanted her here. "What sort of defences are we looking at?"

"Non-standard ones definitely," Picking apart the pilfered memories, he re-examined the few that regarded the compounds defences. "Very little noticeable magic, none of the memories have Seth using a wand to perform magic. However, his unique focus operates not too dissimilarly to my own healing gloves, in addition he has a few enchanted artefacts that see heavy use, an inconspicuous Vanishing Cabinet that withdraw into the floor, and handheld stunners"

"Stunners?" Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it shoots blue lightening," Harry shrugged, "Mostly though the brainwashed Muggles are armed with non-magical weaponry."

Hermione nodded grabbing a firm grip on Harry hand, "A fire suppression spell will cripple the mundane weaponry."

"Yeah, hold on there is a hill that overlooks the complex and should be beyond any possible wards,"

The two disappeared with a muted crack.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N It was asked in a review about how magic fits into the universe with all the scifi, it might get mentioned in the story but essentially magic is a result of equipment used in the Ancients study of Ascension contaminating the genes of the developing races. More species were affected on earth as it was assumed to be the planet used for the Ascension research. That's why there are so many various magical races on Earth.**

The duo appeared shivering with the slight chill in the evening air, on a small hill within eyesight of the cult complex. Glancing around the clearing, Hermione noticed worn down grass and tire tracks embedded in dried mud, from she assumed heavy vehicle use, away from where the two stood she saw a dozen crushed Styrofoam cups trapped in the long grass circling the clearing.

"This was Amelia's father's observation post," Harry spoke up, pre-empting Hermione's train of thought. He gestured towards the south, a three story white panelled house stood surrounded by dense foliage, allowing only a small glimpse of the property.

"Oh," She nodded. Frowning again at the strewn rubbish, she drew her wand, a casual flick and coffee cups, food wrappers and chicken bones flew into a combined pile before her feet. Vanishing the rubbish with a circular wave. Hermione turned back to Harry and to her surprise a small campsite.

"A tent?" Harry's lips quirked as Hermione teased slipping into a faux high-class accent, "I'll have you remember I'm a married woman Mr Potter"

"Hey," Harry huffed, nodding towards the tent, "It's a luxury model I'll have you know! Besides, hopefully we won't be here too long. It's just in case I need longer to decipher any defensive enchantments around the property."

Pulling two pairs of Omnoculars out of his coats enlarged pockets, he silently handed one to Hermione. Based on one of the more over-estimated magical artefacts, Alistair 'Mad Eye' Moodys enchanted blue eye. The layered spell work in addition to the standard enchantments used for Quidditch viewing allowed the magical binoculars to 'see' standing defensive enchantments.

Following the war, Harry had taken the time to investigate the famous blue orb, its limited capabilities had raised Harry's estimation of Moody's astronomically. There was no mystical X-ray functionality to pierce the most powerful illusions or see through solid walls. It simply was a clever melding of infrared vision and an odd form of mage sight, which let the veteran Auror bluff people into believing it was so much more powerful.

Looking through the Omnoculars, Harry twisted a small knob filling the eyepiece with an enlarged image of the cult estate. Cycling into the mage sight setting nothing in the image changed, no tell tale glow of repulsion charms, defensive perimeters or even simple alert wards. All things that should be easily detectable by even a weak mage sight, but Seth seemed to forgo even that basic protection.

Twisting to adjust the sensitivity to no avail, not even a slight discolouration to hint at concealed or weakened defences. Infrared produced better results, forty-eight heat signatures appeared spread throughout the compound, with a dozen walking a perimeter around the property in pairs.

"It will be easier than I thought," Turning back from his spot of observation, nervously he nibbled on his thumbnail.

"No wards at all, there should be some form of defence." He shook his head, "It can't be so easy that we can just walk in the front door."

"Maybe they rely on Muggle tricks," Hermione shrugged, "Trip wires and sensors would catch most wizards who came investigating unawares"

"Maybe," Harry nodded, "It's possible they didn't want to draw attention from the Aurors with blatant magic, and pretending to be a simple muggle cult might work,"

Glancing up, the sun was beginning its descent.

"I figure we wait a few hours, we can slip in under cover of dark,"

Hermione looked up from fiddling with her Omnoculars controls, giving a nod of understanding.

~O~

Chewing on her bottom lip, Hermione gaze drifted between the orange and purple sunset and Harry nested in a red camping chair, reading a small leather book.

"Harry?" She spoke up quietly.

Nervous she licked her lips as their eyes met.

"What happened between you and Ron?" Her voice quivering slightly, "He won't say what you two fought about…"

Harry sighed softly, running his hand through his hair.

"It was a few things, all happening at once, really," Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he elaborated, "One of Minister Ruisse's policy decisions, was to try and get me to join the Ministry in an official capacity. I have a few ideas why he would want me, but they aren't important."

"Now, he tried sending me official looking letters, some looking nice, some with a subtle threat about making my life harder. I more or less ignored them," Hermione gave a chuckle, "Yeah, when that didn't work they decided to try through Ron. I don't know what he said to him, but Ron kept into trying to convince me to join the Aurors with a passion. He was persistent enough I started checking to see if he had been compelled,"

"Before you decided to be a healer, he liked to tell me how you two would be buddy cops fighting Dark Wizards,"

Harry laughed, "Maybe I might have, I don't know. Though about the third week all this was going on, his fuse was shorter and he looked like he wasn't getting enough sleep."

"You know how proud and stubborn the Weasley's are about gifts being handouts," Harry adopted a slightly embarrassed expression, "I was shopping with Rose, getting ready for her second year. And, well I bought her a nice broom, like Sirius did for me as sort of a Godfather thing…"

"Wait…" Hermione's forehead furrowed in thought, eyes widening in realisation, she glared at him, "YOU bought her that broom! Do you have any idea how fast she flies on that damn thing! Of course you do…"

Harry tried not to squirm under the angry look, "It had top of the line safety features!"

"Yeah, and is the most expensive broom on the market," She sighed, "That's what you two fought over? No wonder he wouldn't tell me,"

Harry nodded, "It all came out at once, he yelled, I yelled. Afterwards I was looking for an excuse for a trip, business or otherwise to take my mind of it and then I found the first girl dosed with a mysterious microbe…"

~O~

Hermione's spelled feet crushed strewn dirt silently as she followed behind Harry down the small driveway into the cult's compound. Concealed within a variety of camouflage charms, the duo were invisible, odourless and silent, Hermione only managed to follow Harry by wearing his spare pair of enchanted glasses. Even then, the wizard in front of her appeared as nothing more than a softly glowing two-dimensional outline.

The narrow driveway was in a poor condition and in need of urgent maintenance. Grass and weeds growing through the various cracks, and fissures tinged the grey concrete green. Pausing as a patrolling duo of blonde women carrying brown rifles went past them. Hermione held her breath unnecessary though the action was; it served to calm her nerves.

Seth's inconsistencies bothered her more then she wanted to admit, he had access to or created a biological variation of the Imperious Curse, developed a glove foci that was at least on par with Harry's and even exceeded it in a few capabilities and that was not even mentioning the redesign of the vanishing cabinet.

He had the access and ability for things far beyond that a wizard would ever attempt, but he seemed reliant on entirely mundane technology to defend himself. Any decent N.E.W.T student could have disabled the mundane security surrounding him, either by application of any dozens of simple charms or transfigurations to collapse or malfunction the firing mechanisms.

Something as simple a fire suppression charm, a charm know by housewives across the nation would render the gunpowder's chemical reaction impotent.

No, he had to have a trump held in reserve, to be so confident to forgo the protection of even the most basic ward. She and Harry had agreed that simply apparating into the complex would be the first action an investigating wizard would take, and that there would have been without a doubt a measure to incapacitate such an interloper.

Silently she bemoaned her increasingly achy feet, the price for approaching so cautiously over broken terrain.

A quick gesture from Harry's outline pulled Hermione from her musings. They were at the compounds walls. Looking up she could see the three-story house in all its glory for the first time. The exterior of the compound was beautiful, ornately decorated verandas, impressive gardens and painted a pristine white with grey edging.

The duo stepped through the already open gate, the slight movement of the gravel as they moved towards the house the only indication of their presence. Nearing the door Harry tapped his glasses, the lens shifted electric blue for a moment. The enchantment giving a quick glimpse of the hallway behind the door, no people in sight.

Receiving a nod from Harry, Hermione tapped her wand on the hinges silencing them. A quick jab and a silent 'alohorma' from Harry followed. Glancing of the front veranda for any sign of a possible witness, Harry quickly opened the door and gestured for Hermione to enter. As he pulled it closed behind him, Harry mentally debated casting a quick locking charm to prevent the external cultists from entering, just as quickly he dismissed the notion.

Amelia's mental map provided a detailed description of the house, dozens of bedroom, a kitchen, three bathrooms and a master bedroom. A few restricted locations she had only known of and never entered. Those locations were Harry's destination.

Referencing the mental map, Harry began towards the stairs, keeping his feet on the hardwood flooring avoiding the central carpet strip. Regardless of their invisibility, a security camera or a lucky cultist would be able to see a moving depression on the carpet.

Walking down the corridor, Hermione marvelled at the extravagance of the hallways decorations. Golden trim on the paintings frames, ornate furniture polished to a mirror shine and sculptures made of impossibly complex patterns.

At the base of the stairs, Harry tapped his glasses, the lenses flashing blue as they shifted into the clairvoyant mode. Giving the stairwell a check, he caught sight of a maid descending rapidly from the third floor.

Hermione supressed a shriek as Harry grabbed and pulled her out of the hallway and into a small alcove between the banister and the wall. Turning to glare at him, she froze as a click clack of shoes drifted down the stairwell. She watched as a petite red head in a slightly indecent maids outfit stormed down the stairwell. Cursing, her voice echoed as she walked down the hallway.

Giving Harry a soft nudge with her elbow, Hermione pulled away from his grip.

Mumbling to herself she began the climbing the stairs.


End file.
